


Easier Ways (Happy Christmas, Harry)

by GallifreyisBurning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Christmas, Digital Art, Drabble, Healer Draco Malfoy, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning
Summary: Harry keeps getting injured. Draco thinks that there are probably less hazardous ways for them to spend time together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Easier Ways (Happy Christmas, Harry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddieFoxBaxter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/gifts).



> Happy holidays, freddie! I chose "Christmas lights" and "Healer Draco" from your list of prompts; I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to chuckweasley and Erlas for helping me get this to a place where I'm comfortable putting it out into the world. Your input was very much appreciated!

"Merlin, Potter, _again_? Have you ever heard of a _Protego_?"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy."

" _Healer_ Malfoy."

"Fine, shut up _Healer_ Malfoy. Are you almost done? That fucking stings!"

"It might not sting if you didn't jump in front of every curse in the vicinity. Just a thought."

"Maybe I just missed you."

"There are better ways to get my attention than taking a cutting curse to the neck, you know."

"Such as?"

"You could just ask me out already."

"...Fine. Would you like to go out with me sometime? Preferably when I'm not bleeding?"

"Yes. I would. Now stop talking so that I can finish healing this."

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Harry. Now _shut up_."


End file.
